Zuko and Sokka's Bet
by zutarababe
Summary: Slight Zutara. Zuko is teaching Aang how to flirt by actually performing it on the Ember Island beach. Sokka bets Zuko that he could get more girls. Let's see who wins! Oneshot. REVISED CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

A/N: me first oneshot

**A/N: me first oneshot!! Plz be nice… NO WAR SHIPPING OR CRITICISM (constructive criticism is ok) slight zutara**

**Our boys have a lil competition while teaching Aang something…**

The boys were around the campfire, in the Fire Nation.

"Hey Sokka?" said Aang.

"Yeah?"

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"How… do you…get…uh…"

"Spit it out Aang."

"How do you get…girls?…"

Sokka chuckled.

"Well Aang, you have to b—"

"What?! You ask him!? Aang, Aang, Aang, Aang, _Aang!_" said Zuko, while coming over, sitting next to Aang.

"What's wrong with him asking me?"

"Have you gotten dates or anyone to like you?"

"YEA!"

"Who, besides Suki and Ty Lee?"

"YUE!"

"oh wow… 3 people like u… that sure is a lot…"

"Oh yea!? Well how many girls like you!?"

"Well there's Song, Jin, Mai…" he tried to figure out the next girl but failed.

"_Shit_" he whispered to himself

"HA! You only have 3 girls liking you!"

"Alright, then I challenge you. Whoever gets the most addresses at the beach in the next hour wins."

"Ok then, TO THE BEACH!" said Sokka, pointing his finger up high in the air.

"Uh… guys…I thought we were—"

"Were what?" said Toph.

The girls came up to Aang, curious.

"Oh nothing…"

"Where are Zuko and Sokka?" asked Katara.

"They went to the beach to see who could get as many girls' addresses in one hour."

"Oh this I _gotta_ see er… hear…" said Toph.

The girls and Aang raced to the Fire Nation Beach.

They caught up with Zuko.

"Zuko what's going on?" asked Katara.

"So who's winning?!" said Toph, excitedly.

"Sokka and I are trying to see who can get the most addresses from the beach. So far he has only 2."

In a distance, they see Sokka flirting with a girl and then got slapped.

The gAang laughed at Sokka.

After an hour, Zuko goes up to Sokka, still walking around, looking for a single girl.

"Dude, your time is up!" said Zuko, smirking.

"I have 5 addresses! Ha! Let's see you beat that!"

"Ok, I will."

Then the gAang follows Zuko to a random girl. They stayed behind, standing on the sidelines.

They see Zuko leaning on a picnic bench, chewing on an apple, staring at a girl. A single girl. She looked back and Zuko winked with his good eye, she blushed. And he started singing.

(This is a song Like I Love You by Justin Timberlake.)

(He drops his apple)

_Just something about you_

_The way I'm lookin at you, whatever  
You keep lookin at me  
You gettin scared now, right?  
Don't fear me baby, it's just Li  
It feel good right? _(He starts walking up towards the girl)_  
Listen_

I kind of noticed from one night  
In the club, your front face  
It's kind of weird to me  
Since you're so fine  
If it's up to me your face will change...

If you smiling, that should set the tone  
Just be limber

(Now he's really close to her, then after a while he backs up and starts dancing the hot, sexy, Justin Timberlake way…yea… _that_ sexy)

_  
And if you let go, the music  
should move your bones  
Just remember  
Sing this song with me_

_  
(Then some random boys start dancing with him)  
Ain't nobody love you like I love you  
You're a good girl and that's  
what makes me trust ya  
Late at night, I talk to you  
You will know the  
difference when I touch you  
_

_(he walks back to the girl)  
People are so phony  
Nosy coz they're lonely  
Aren't you sick of the same thing?  
They say so and so was dating  
Love you or they're hatin  
When it doesn't matter anyway  
Cuz we're here tonight  
_

(He backs up again and starts dancing just like JustinTimberlake…with even more background boy dancers!)_  
If you smiling, that should set the tone  
Just be limber baby  
And if you let go, the music  
should move your bones  
Baby just remember  
Sing this song with me_

Ain't nobody love you like I love you  
You're a good girl and that's  
what makes me trust ya  
Late at night, I talk to you  
You will know the  
difference when I touch you

Yeah, you know I can make ya happy  
I could change your life  
If you give me that chance  
To be your man  
I won't let you down baby  
If you give me that chance  
To be your man  
Here baby, put on my jacket  
And then ...

Maybe we'll fly the night away  
(I just wanna love you baby)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Maybe we'll fly the night away  
(I just wanna love you baby)  
Girl ...

(Then a random boy rapper starts rapping)_  
Ma, what chu wanna do?  
I'm in front of you  
Grab a friend, see I can have fun with two  
Or me and you put on a stage show  
And the mall kids, that's how to change low  
From them you heard "wow,  
it's the same glow"  
Look at me, I say "yeah,  
it's the same dough"  
We the same type, you my air of life  
You have sleepin in the same bed, every night  
_

(Another boy rapper starts rapping)_  
Go rock with me, you deserve the best  
Take a few shots  
Let it burn in your chest  
We could ride down  
Pumpin N.E.R.D. in the deck  
Funny how a few words turn into sex  
Play this free, joint called "brain"  
Ma, take a hint  
Make me swerve in the lane  
The name Malicious  
And I burn every track  
Clipse and J. Timberlake  
Now how heavy is that?  
_

(Now Zuko starts singing)_  
Maybe we'll fly the night away  
(I just wanna love you baby)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, Girl  
Maybe we'll fly the night away  
(I just wanna love you baby)  
Girl ..._

Ain't nobody love you like I love you  
You're a good girl and that's  
what makes me trust ya  
Late at night, I talk to you  
You will know the  
difference when I touch you

Break this down

You know, I used to dream  
about this when I was a little boy  
I never thought it would end  
up this way, drums  
It's kind of special right? yeah  
You know, you think about it  
Sometimes people just destined  
Destined to do what they do  
And that's what it is  
Now everybody dance

And everyone did dance with Zuko…er…Li…And everyone clapped and at least 15 girls walked up to Zuko and gave them their addresses. Then he starts walking up to Sokka and dumped the napkins with addresses on it.

"What?"

Sokka grumbles.

"I think Zuko won, Sokka." Said Aang.

"Yea, there was like 19 girls all over you." Said Toph.

"I didn't know you could sing!?" said Katara, in shock, yet a little jealous.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"But, how!? You danced with one girl!"

"Ah, but girls they don't care if you're dancing with someone. If they like you, they try to grab you, no matter what."

Then they see the girl, Zuko danced with, walking towards him.

"Hey Li, great performance."

"Thank you."

"Maybe I'll see you later?" sounding hopeful.

"Maybe."

She winked at him while walking away.

Katara gagged, Toph smirked, Aang and Sokka was impressed.

"Well Sokka, looks like I win."

"I can't believe you guys. Sexist perverts!" yelled Katara.

"Now that is not true Katara. I only do this if I'm single, which I am, if not I don't do this at all." Said Zuko.

"Whatever." She left feeling a bit hurt, jealous, and turned on.

But she didn't know was that Zuko had pictured her and was singing to her and stared at her and was thinking about her all that time.

**Crappy ending, sry but did u like it? Plz review!!**

**If u didn't get the **She left feeling a bit hurt, jealous, and turned on. **She felt jealous yet was turned on by Zuko's dance moves and singing.**


	2. REVISED NO SONG

**A/N: me first oneshot! Plz be nice… NO WAR SHIPPING OR CRITICISM (constructive criticism is ok) slight zutara**

**Our boys have a lil competition while teaching Aang something…**

The boys were around the campfire, in the Fire Nation.

"Hey Sokka?" said Aang.

"Yeah?"

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"How… do you…get…uh…"

"Spit it out Aang."

"How do you get…girls?…"

Sokka chuckled.

"Well Aang, you have to b—"

"What? You ask him! Aang, Aang, Aang, Aang, _Aang!_" said Zuko, while coming over, sitting next to Aang.

"What's wrong with him asking me?"

"Have you gotten dates or anyone to like you?"

"YEA!"

"Who, besides Suki and Ty Lee?"

"YUE!"

"oh wow… 3 people like u… that sure is a lot…"

"Oh yea! Well how many girls like you!"

"Well there's Song, Jin, Mai…" he tried to figure out the next girl but failed.

"_Shit_" he whispered to himself

"HA! You only have 3 girls liking you!"

"Alright, then I challenge you. Whoever gets the most addresses at the beach in the next hour wins."

"Ok then, TO THE BEACH!" said Sokka, pointing his finger up high in the air.

"Uh… guys…I thought we were—"

"Were what?" said Toph.

The girls came up to Aang, curious.

"Oh nothing…"

"Where are Zuko and Sokka?" asked Katara.

"They went to the beach to see who could get as many girls' addresses in one hour."

"Oh this I _gotta_ see er… hear…" said Toph.

The girls and Aang raced to the Fire Nation Beach.

They caught up with Zuko.

"Zuko what's going on?" asked Katara.

"So who's winning?" said Toph, excitedly.

"Sokka and I are trying to see who can get the most addresses from the beach. So far he has only 2."

In a distance, they see Sokka flirting with a girl and then got slapped.

The gAang laughed at Sokka.

After an hour, Zuko goes up to Sokka, still walking around, looking for a single girl.

"Dude, your time is up!" said Zuko, smirking.

"I have 5 addresses! Ha! Let's see you beat that!"

"Ok, I will."

"But you should've seen this girl. Bam, ping, put out, gadonk!" Sokka made very sexual hand gestures, do what you will.

Then the gAang follows Zuko to a random girl. They stayed behind, standing on the sidelines.

They see Zuko leaning on a picnic bench, chewing on an apple, staring at a girl. A single girl. She looked back and Zuko winked with his good eye, she blushed. And he started to put his hand in the air and snaped really loudly. He got everyone's attention.

He stood in the middle of the beach and threw his robe up in the air which ironically landed on Sokka.

At least 15 girls walked up to Zuko and gave him their addresses. Then he starts walking up to Sokka and dumped the napkins with addresses on it.

"What."

Sokka grumbles.

"I think Zuko won, Sokka." said Aang.

"Yea, there was like 19 girls all over you." said Toph.

Then they see a girl walking towards him.

"Hey Li, great performance."

"Thank you."

"Maybe I'll see you later?" sounding hopeful.

"Maybe."

She winked at him while walking away.

Katara gagged, Toph smirked, Aang and Sokka was impressed.

"Well Sokka, looks like I win."

"I can't believe you guys. Sexist perverts!" yelled Katara.

"Now that is not true Katara. I only do this if I'm single, which I am, if not I don't do this at all." Said Zuko.

"Whatever." She left feeling a bit hurt, jealous, and turned on.

But she didn't know was that Zuko had pictured her and stared at her (sometime) and was thinking about her all that time.

**Crappy ending, sry but did u like it? Plz review!**

**If u didn't get the **She left feeling a bit hurt, jealous, and turned on. **She felt jealous yet was turned on by Zuko stripping.**


End file.
